


The Boy, The Girl, and their Flower Field

by cameron33268110



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, it's a short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: A boy and a girl meet at a flower field, they became best friends, fell in love, got married, and had a child, but the girl died, and the boy is left alone with his son.





	The Boy, The Girl, and their Flower Field

A young little girl, who is around 5 or 6 years old, was playing around in the flower field. She always go to the flower field all the time when her parents are very busy.

 

When she went to the flower field again, she met a boy who is 2 years older than her, probably around 7 or 8 years old. He has glasses over his yellow eyes and have dark violet hair.

 

The girl and boy became best friends and they played on the flower field everyday. They even lay on the flower field watching the clouds or the petals of the flowers blow by the wind.

 

A few years later, the boy and girl still remain friends during their teenage years. What they don’t know is that the boy and girl have develop feelings for each other and they haven’t tell each other that.

 

When they met up at the flower field, the boy finally confesses his feelings to the girl, soon the girl felt the same way to the boy and they began dating.

 

When they became adults, the boy began working at SOL Technologies, although he gets tired from working there, he and the girl always meet at the flower field and lay there looking at the sky.

 

Soon, the boy proposes to the girl to be married, and she said yes and they are finally wedded. They soon move to a very fancy mansion up on Stardust Road that they often visit to on their dates. It was the perfect place to watch Stardust Road glow during the night, but they will always go to the flower field.

 

The boy no longer wears glasses, but he wore contacts to see better, and his grew a beard on his face, and the girl likes that a lot.

 

Later on, it is revealed that the girl is pregnant with the boy’s child and they are both excited to be parents of their first child.

 

9 months later, the girl was ready to deliver their baby and the boy was there to help her deliver it with of help of his friends from SOL Technologies. After a few hours, their child was born, it was a baby boy and he had the girl’s hair color and her eyes. However, the girl just suddenly closed her eyes and wasn’t moving. The boy was shocked by this and he tried to revive her back, but she no longer in this planet, as the girl died from giving birth to their son.

 

Devastated by his wife’s death, the boy hid all of the pictures of her so that his son will not remember her at all, but unknown to him, his son found a locket with the girl’s picture in it when he was only 3 years old, and he never took it off of him since.

 

The boy began working very hard at SOL Technologies and is raising his son very hard to, but he doesn’t know that everyday, that his son goes to the flower field all day and lays down and looks up at the blue sky with a smile on his face.

 

The boy’s son will always go to the flower field and watch the blue sky, that is, until the boy started a project that will ruin his son’s childhood and most likely ending his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don’t know who the boy is. It’s actually Dr. Kogami from when he was a kid, and obviously, his son is Ryoken. And the girl that was mention a lot and died from childbirth was Dr. Kogami’s wife and Ryoken’s mother. I keep wondering when is Ryoken’s mother going to be mentioned. Probably in season 3 of VRAINS and I hope my baby Ryoken will be saved by Playmaker after he defeats Bowman. I MISS MY BABY SO MUCH!!!!!!


End file.
